


Too Loud

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [33]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Astraphobia, F/M, Female Akira, Mama Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A thunderstorm wakes Baby Kashi and Akira tries to comfort him, even though she is scared too.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King Golion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part thirty-three of the "Cursed" series. Baby Takashi is a month old.

"Too Loud"

A loud clap of thunder was punctuated by an equally loud wail. Akira scrambled out of bed and scooped up her baby, trying to comfort him. She knew that it was the loudness that scared him, something he might have gotten from her. She too was scared of thunderstorms. She had been fortunate to grow up near the mountains and had not had to endure the storms much.

Akira shook her head and rocked her baby, hoping to be able to lull him back to sleep, and it seemed to be working until there was another loud clap of thunder, only this one was more booming than the last one had been. Akira fought back a whimper.

"Aki? Is that Kashi? Bring him here." Isamu's voice was thick was sleep, but Akira was no less grateful to hear it.

She hurried back to the bed with their baby in her arms. Isamu gently tugged his fiancée and their child into his arms, tucking blankets around them. He dropped a gentle kiss on each of their heads. "Both of you are safe here. Daddy's got you."

Akira relaxed against Isamu. It was still strange to hear him call himself 'Daddy,' but it had only been a month since she had given birth to their baby. Another clap of thunder had Akira tucking herself into Isamu's chest as much as she could without squishing Takashi. Isamu smiled and tightened his grip on Akira's trim waist. She had quickly lost all the baby weight she had gained and looked like she didn't _just_ have a baby a month ago. "I've got you, Aki. You're safe here, sweetheart."

Little Takashi let out a big yawn and snuggled into his mama's chest, his eyes closing. Akira kissed her baby's temple. "I think he's got the right idea."

"Then, get some sleep, sweetheart. Once you fall asleep, I will lay him in his crib."

Akira remained snuggled into Isamu's chest, able to fall asleep as there were no more claps of thunder, booming or otherwise. Once both his fiancée and baby were asleep, Isamu gently lifted Takashi and laid him into his crib that was close to their bed. After making sure the baby didn't wake, Isamu climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms back around Akira, tugging her close to his chest. She automatically tucked her head under his chin in her sleep, earning a smile from the Red Lion pilot. Akira was so adorable in her sleepy state, but Isamu knew better than to call her that to her face.

Fin


End file.
